


冰川里的银虎

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: Animal Play, M/M, tiger - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: 克苏鲁设定（这里的阿银差不多是尤格索托斯（泡泡）） 大概是十四捡到银钥匙之前的故事。





	冰川里的银虎

在遥远的星系之间，距地球约1005亿光年的地方，有一颗存在生命的行星。 她被居民称为玛捺，在当地语言里，是母亲的意思。玛捺坐落在一片美丽的银白色球状星云中，她的恒星是一颗白矮星。白矮星是行星坍缩的结果，用人类的寿命做比喻的话，白矮星就是行将就木的老人。 在白矮星惨白的光芒映照之下，玛捺的生机也一如她的恒星般惨淡。这里有绵延千里的冰盖，稀薄而惨白的植被，连她的居民们也是一副惨白的景象。居住在这里的“人”外貌和地球人意外地相似，但是因为惨白的日光中紫外线辐射非常低，这里的居民大多缺乏色素，多为金发，眼睛或蓝或红，皮肤也是惨白的颜色。由于缺乏日照以及土地多为冻土，这些玛捺人无法进行农耕，只得以游猎采集为生。

玛捺历法第十四个月，一个黑发的孩子出生了。部落里的老人认为这个黑发的孩子是个不祥之兆，拒绝给他取名，并且要把他献祭给冰川里的神明。只有孩子的哥哥力排众议，收养了他。由于他是第十四个月出生的，十四就成了他的名字。随着十四不断长大，部落里的猜忌也不断增长着，失败的捕猎和歉收的果实都被怪在他身上。终于，一直保护他的哥哥在捕猎中掉下悬崖，十四失去了最后的保护伞。

部落的长老把十六年来所有灾难都怪在十四身上，说他的出生惹怒了神明，只有把他扔进冰川裂缝之中，才能平息神明的愤怒。盲目愚昧的人们将十四捆绑起来，在祭司们的吟唱声中，扔进了冰川裂缝，以求神明息怒。少年纤细的身子砸在坚实的冰面上，这几乎要了他的命，血液如红蛇一般，从他清俊的五官中不断蜿蜒而出。十四最后的记忆是一只巨大的银虎，像极了传说中的神明，红眸的银虎伸出粗糙的舌头，轻轻舔了舔他的脸，十四随即失去了意识。

当十四再次醒来时，他发现自己躺在银虎柔软温热的腹部皮毛上，重伤濒死的身体也恢复了健康。“你是神明大人吗?是你救了我?这里是哪里？还有，你的毛为什么是卷的？”精力旺盛的年轻人一下就提出了一大串问题。银虎慵懒地张口，一个废材大叔的慵懒嗓音响了起来，“神明什么的，算是吧。银桑我可是看在你是我的祭品的份上才救你的哦。卷毛的诅咒可是你这种头发直顺的家伙体会不了啊！”

十四噗嗤一声笑了出来，“什么神明大人，原来是个废柴大叔天然卷嘛。”“喂!祭品有点祭品的样子好吗？银桑我可是动用了神力才治好你啊！是祭品就好好跪下感激神明大人我啊！”银虎气急败坏地说。“我才不叫什么祭品，我叫十四!还有，卷毛你要吃了我吗？”“不，祭品可不是拿来吃的，就让银桑来教育你吧！”

虚空中伸出几条透明的触手捉住十四的四肢，银虎伸出不满软刺的舌头舔上了那未经人事的后穴，前所未有的快感让十四颤抖起来。粗糙的舌头在前列腺来回摩擦，强烈的快感如潮水一般翻涌，十四不禁抓住了银虎头上的卷毛，“喂，很痛诶，再抓银桑我要秃了”，银虎的声音在十四脑中回响。 十四惊异地抬起噙满生理泪水的眼睛，正对上银虎深邃的红眸，旧日支配者的眼中仿佛存在整个宇宙，生灭间十四便失了神，恍惚中他看见虚空之中出现了几道闪烁着银光的裂隙，裂隙中伸出数条透明的触手。 泛着银光的触手缠上十四的身子，把他翻过去固定成跪趴的姿势，布满软质倒刺的粗长虎鞭一挺到底，尖状的龟头几乎刺进乙状结肠的拐弯处，少年被顶的身体前倾，皙白的脖颈高高扬起，宛如欲飞的天鹅。 银虎爬上少年纤瘦身子，巨口轻张衔住了少年的后颈，尖利的犬齿却没伤到少年一分一毫。银虎缓缓抽出阴茎，柔韧的软刺勾在肠肉上，勾出了少年甜腻放荡的呻吟。软刺扎得穴肉猛然一缩，自我保护式的行为却把最敏感的粘膜送到了尖刺上，强烈的刺激让少年失了声，钴蓝色的眸子直往上翻。 虎鞭不断在艳红的肉穴中抽插，倒刺像梳子一样把肠道里的淫肉梳了个遍，带着催情效果的体液更是让穴肉瘙痒起来，又痛又爽的快感直冲脑壳，刚射完就又被送上新的一轮高潮。未经人事的少年哪曾体会过这等极乐淫刑，在灭顶般的快感中，少年几乎昏厥过去，可食髓知味的身体却翘高臀部，迎合银虎抽插的律动晃起腰来。 因高潮而痉挛的穴肉很快就从虎鞭中榨出精来，被内射的刺激又把少年送上了高潮，少年终于体力不支，昏了过去。作为祭品的少年献上自己的身体取悦旧神，旧神亦还以恩赐。  
“献祭”结束之后，旧神化身的银虎轻轻舔舐着少年，为他清理身体，又把失去意识的少年揽进怀里。昏睡中的少年在柔软温热的皮毛上蹭了蹭脸，好像做了美梦一般。

（编不下去了，请乘客下车，司机赶人了）


End file.
